Quantum Power: The Beginning
by takatomatsuki1fan
Summary: The beginning of the Quantum Tamer
1. The Beginning

This story is told from my P.O.V. and it's about how thing started after I found a way to get into the digital world. A new beginning and a new way of life. For me, it's another possibility of digivolving beyond mega, and the beginning of a new power. It's the beginning of the Quantum Tamer!

Quantum Power: Beginnings.

5 years after the D-Reaper was defeated and I found a portal to the digital world, I found myself in the digital world with Guilmon again, just as I promised. I looked to be in trouble when I ran into Dark Tryannomon. Guilmon had digivolved to War Growlmon, but couldn't bio-merge I need a new D-Arc. I needed a way to bio-merge and War Growlmon was badly hurt, I don't know how much longer he could keep going. All of a sudden I saw a flash of light appearing from a building and it shoot into me and War Growlmon. 2 seconds later, we ended up at the center of the universe. Then the shadow of a digimon appeared.

"The time has come for you to save the digital world again." I was first shocked at first but I knew what had been going on. The world was in trouble and I need to save it again, so I agreed. " I need a new digivice, what are you going to do about that?" I asked as I began to see a swirl of stars cluster together and began to glow red. "You will obtain the Quantum Digivice. It will help you reach new levels in digivolving and help you defeat the new evil that has threatened to destroy our world and your world." As he said that, I saw a red light appear on my wrist and form and new digivice. It took form of and cell phone and the D-Arc put together. "All you have to do to activate it is to just say "Quantum Power, Activate!"" I looked at him before he faded away into the distance of the universe and I returned to the digital world. I was back where War Growlmon was fighting dark Tryannomon. I looked at my wrist and saw the new digivice I got. I got into a fighting stance and shouted "Quantum Power, Activate!" Suddenly I saw a bright red light appear and then a flash of red began to appear on me and my whole body turned red. With energy and the same thing happen to War Growlmon. I felt the power of Gallantmon, but stronger. I felt my body began to take back shape and form. I felt stronger and faster than when I bio-merged into Gallantmon. I looked at myself and my appearance was totally new. I had a Guilmon helmet and it showed my face. I had my skin and my body was taller and buffer. I had a red and black chest plate with the hazard symbol in the middle. I had a sword attached to my back and I was wearing a black and red cape. My armor was black and the striped were red, and my shield was automatically come out when I needed it. I was in total amazement and felt more confident. I looked at dark Tryannomon and charged at him with incredible speed. "Dark Crunch" he releases a blast right at me and hit me square in the chest. I didn't feel anything. "I'll show you a real attack, Quantum Cross Bow!" I soon as I knew what happen, a giant sword appeared out of nowhere, and I slashed him with it. I stream of energy came from it and cut through his whole body and destroyed. I stood there for a moment, figuring out what happen. Suddenly I dedigivolved back to myself and I saw Guilmon, lying on the ground playing with his feet. I stood there, looking at the new digivice. "This will change everything." I said as Guilmon and I started to move on in the digital world

Well that's how everything starts, the ending of one chapter and the beginning of a new one. It'll be tough but I can handle it. After all, I have Quantum Power! I needed to find a way back home to the real world, but I really didn't know how. Guilmon told me there was a path that leads to the doorway between both worlds. So we went to where the path was, but there was nothing there, then out of nowhere a keyhole appeared. It seemed to be glowing, so i place my hand in it and a it opened up and I saw two doors. One door was already open, but the other one was closed. I opened it and I saw my world, and it began to get closer and closer and finally it showed the park and Guilmon's old hideout. The doorway began to glow and there wasn't much time left before it closed. "Ready boy?" I asked Guilmon as he had that child like look in his face again. He nodded his head and we stepped through the door and not a second sooner we were home. We were in the park and It seemed so long since I've been back here. Everything changed a little bit. The park had new swings, slides, a couple more sandboxes, and a field to play soccor. Everything was amazing and I couldn't help to wonder if evrybody was doing ok. I haven't seen my parents and my friends since I left 5 years ago. "Let's go home." I said to Guilmon as I walked out the park and home. I open the door and Guilmon raced upstairs and it seem like nobody was home because they would had heard the noise Guilmon was making. I went into my room and I saw that nothing had been moved and then I saw that picture I drew of Rika. Then I was staring into blank space and all I know, I felt myself blush. I haven't thought of Rika so much, I missed her then most. I only thought of coming back and hanging out with her and hopefully becomming more than just a friend.

sorry folks...Chapter 2 will be on the way...I'm sorry that it's short...I'll make it better the next chapter.


	2. Staring The Team

Starting the Team

As I prepared to go to sleep, I went downstairs to feed Guilmon. He looked so happy to have his Guilmon bread. It was like back in the old days but a little different. I didn't think it was possible that I would ever fall in love with Rika. Anyway, I went to sleep but not for long. I had a strange dream that I was fighting Mechinedramon and I was losing, even with my Quantum powers. Then, the same thing happen when I got my Quantum powers but a littler me intense. I saw 5 different Quantum digivices but they were all spread out through the real world. The same digimon told me that I needed to get a team together to find them and the rest with will all sort out by itself. The first one I needed to find was the Yellow Quantum Digivice and it was in France, hidden in a clock tower. Then everything went blank and I woke up.

The next day I ask Henry and Rika to come with me to France. Henry said yes without hesitation. Rika, on the other hand, gave me that "I'm gonna kill you for this!" look. At the same time, I felt really happy to see her like that again. She said yes after she literally pounded me into the ground. I just needed one more person but it was to late. My digivice was going off, telling me that it had already activated. We took the next flight out of Shinjuku to France. It was hard trying to find the tower when you're surrounded by people that don't know what a tower is. It took us 2 hours to find it and Rika couldn't just stop complaining about this.

We went into the watch tower and found it, but it wasn't alone, it looked like it had company. Guarding it was MetalSeadramon and he looked pretty angry. Rika grabbed me by my collar and was screaming "HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT HIM WITHOUT OUR DIGIMON YOU IDOIT GOGGLE-HEAD!?" I told her to relax and wait a second. I pulled out my Quantum Digivice and pointed it towards the sealing. 3 seconds later a portal open and everyone came out. Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriormon too! Henry and Rika was so happy that they came back, but their reunion was cut short when MetalSeadramon used his "River of power" on us. Everybody was separated from the group. I had to lead the charge. "Guilmon, are you ready?" I said to him as I got in my stance. "Okie dokie smoky!" he chirped as he got by my side. "Quantum Power, Activate!" I shouted and a blind light surrounded the room as I turned into Quantum Gallantmon. I couldn't get the other digivice because he was blocking the way with his huge metal-like body. I stood aside as I watched MetalSeadramon tear the place apart. It was just like a party, except for the loud music, beer, and hot chicks. I look behind and saw Rika giving Henry a glare that would pierce his body into his soul. Henry took a step back and motion for Terrimon to get closer. Rika did the same thing and look at Henry. " " Ready Rika?" He said as he held out hid D-Ark. "Sure, it'll be just like old times." She said as she got hers out. "Bio-Merge, Activate!" In unison they both bio-merged and got into the fight. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon together. I looked back at MetalSeadramon and charged at him. " QUANTUM CROSSBOW! " I actually hurt him that time and I went around him while Sakuyamon went to the front and MegaGargomon went to his side. " QUANTUM LASER!" "MEGA BARRAGE!" "SPIRIT STRIKE!" We all attacked at the same time and finally defeated MetalSedramon. We were dead tired and I was the most tired. We all turn back to regular form sat around for a while. I looked at Rika and I feel into a trans. It felt like an eternity but it was actually 3 minutes, just staring into Rika's eyes. They were so beautiful and I couldn't stop looking at them. She caught me looking at her and one minute, she could seem like the most precious thing in the world to me, and the next she turn into my executioner. She took me by the neck and started looked I at me with those death rays she calls eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT DUFUS?" She screamed as I flinched back but could get free from the grip. " Ummm, nothing Rika. Just don't kill me yet ok." She let me go and I swear I could feel myself breathing again. I had completely forgot about the Yellow Quantum Digivice. I got it and then a second later, My digivice started to act strange. It turned from red to yellow and back to red. I looked at it and almost in an instant, I saw myselfon the sun. The strange thing about it was that I wasn't burning. I was standing still and then I saw a figure ahead of me. I walked forward and the figure flew right into me. I closed my eyes and then oped them again. I found Rika holding my up and found myself meeting her eyes again. I felt myself blush and I could see Rika blushing too. " Dont even go there Takato!" she said as she help me all the way up. " Well we've found 1, now we gotta find 4 more." As we made our way out of the tower, I saw Rika and Renamon chating together, just like the old time. I've never seen Rika so happier. it brung a slight joy to my heart. I could at least walk over to Rika and talk to her. As I was think I saw Renamon appear in fornt of me. I almost flew outta my pants when she did that. " Geez Renamon, don't do that." I said as I was grabing my heart. "I'm sorry, by the way, Rika wants to talk to you." I didn't know what to say about that. I dont know what she wants to talk to me about but I have a feeling that I'm about to find out.

well I hope you guys like the 2nd chapter, check out chapter 3 later on. and I'll tell you guys something, things really heat up between Takato and Rika.


	3. 2 Hearts, 1 Soul

2 Hearts, 1 Soul.

Rika wanted to talk to me and I didn't know what it was about. It could have been about. All I know that I was as nervous, real nervous. I couldn't stop shaking. This was the first time Rika wanted to talk to me. Me, a person who based his time on drawing and fantasizing about digimon! It's not everyday that Rika wants to talk to me. Anyway, I went over to Rika to see what she wanted and I couldn't believe what happen next. She was smiling at me and I didn't know how to take that in. I felt like she had kissed me, without the kiss. She looked beautiful when she smiled. She began to walk so I walked right beside her. "Do you know why I wanna talk to you?" she asked as she straightens her hair back into that spiky ponytail that I love so much. I shook my head as a sign of not being able to know why. We had walked right behind a tree and then all of a sudden she threw me right into it. I didn't have enough time to get myself together because the next thing I knew was that I saw a pair of violet eyes staring into mines. "Why do you look at me like that so much?" she asked without taking a single blink. "Because I care about you, Rika." I said without thinking about what to say. It was the first thing that popped into my mind. I didn't wanna get pounded into the tree. Then she asked me something that made my heart break. "Why do you care about me?" I stood straight up and took her hands in folded them into mines and told her the truth. "Because ever since we became friends, I always imagine us being more than friends. And the more I thought about us, the more I began to like you. Then one day I heard you yelling outside, all I wanted to do is make you feel better and make you happy. Now I have a chance to do both and a chance to tell you that I love you." Then she started to cry and I felt horrible because I didn't wanna make her cry, all I wanted to do is make her happy. I asked her what was wrong, but all I got was a slap to the face. Then she pushed me up against the tree and started to rant on about her father and how he left her.

That made me angry because I don't know how a person could leave someone like Rika by herself. Sometimes I wish I was there to prevent that from happening but the past is the past. I looked at her and told her straight, "I'm not your dad and I'm not gonna leave you like that. You're the most important person in the world to me and I will do anything and everything to make and keep you happy Rika. I love you with all my heart and soul and there's nothing in this world or any other world that could change that." I saw her face going from a frown to a smile. I took her in my arms and looked into her eyes. " I love you Rika Nonaka and I always will!" We smiled at each other for a while before she kissed me, and for the first time ever, I could actually say that I'm truly happy. Don't get me wrong or anything, Guilmon makes me happy too, but he's no Rika, and besides, he has Renamon and the babies that makes him happy. It seems like forever we were kissing, but it abruptly ended when we heard a certain digimon up in the tree. " Awww look at the 2 little love bird. I can't wait to tell everybody about this!" Boy, Terriermon was about to become a punching bag for Rika. She climbed up that tree and grabbed him so fast, it was like The Matrix, and I couldn't even see it. " If you tell a soul about this, I will stretch you out so far, you'll be begging me kill you!" Man, I'd never see Terriermon so scared. If he had pants, he'd pee in them. It was so funny how Terriermon flew off, it looked like he was on fire but you couldn't see it. It was a while when we was at the park, sitting on the bench, holding Rika in my arms. It was like a dream come true, I got my dream girl. I didn't wanna let her go but she needed to get home, her mom was worried sick about her. I walked her all the way home and she gave me a kiss good night and then she went inside. I stood there just dazed becasue of that kiss. I love her so much, I dont know what I would do without her.

I was walking home when I saw Kazu walking up to me with a strange smile on his face. " Well well well Mr. Big Shot, I see you and Rika is getting real chummy around each other. Do I see a date in the near by future?" I didn't wanna admit it but I really feel like we can start out on a date real soon. "Yeah I do see myself out on a date real soon." I said before I haerd another voice behind me. "So it's true about you and Rika, isn't it?" I turned to look behind me and saw Jeri looking at me like I took her hand puppet again. I nodded my head in agreement and she placed her hand on my shoulder and told me that it was going to be ok. I wanted to believe it but I was sure that people was gonna freak out because of us dating. I didn't matter what people think me and Rika dating, all that matter is that she feels the same about me, like how I feel about her.

hey people, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to make it. I wanted to make it more interesting to yall but i just wanted to make it seem good..chapter 4 will be coming soon.


	4. The Effects Of A Woman

The Effect Of A Woman

The next morning Rika called me, she wanted to know if I can meet her at her place I a little. I was busy drying myself off from taking a shower and I told her sure. I put on some new clothes I bought the other week and left for her place. I got there a few minutes after 10am and I knocked on her down and her mom answered it. "Oh, hi Takato, I'll let Rika know that you're here". She let me in the house before shouting "Rika you're boyfriend is here.' I had to stop and blush looking to the side because I was still used to that fact that we're dating. I still can't believe it, it's like every time I'm with her, she's makes me feel like I can do anything.

"Hey Takato, like the new look?" she asked while making a beautiful smile that only made me love her even more. She was wearing a black shirt that squeezed her and making her breast seem bigger than I thought they were and this white skirt which stop a good 3 to 4 inches above her knees. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I felt like I was going out with an angel that came down from heaven but even more, I loved her like she was a queen, and she is. She hit me on top of the head while screaming "DO YOU LIKE THE NEW LOOK OR WHAT, GOGGLES?" I told her yes while trying to rub of the pain that was circulating on top of my head. "Geez Rika, you didn't have to drop the hammer on me, you could have just asked again." I took her hand and lead her to the door. She stopped me buy pushing me to the wall and giving me a furious kiss. I didn't want her to stop and it seemed like she didn't. I wrapped me arms around her waist and she giggled and punched me in the gut playfully. I had to stop and pick her up in my arms and swing her around.

"Rika, I dont know how you came down from heaven, but It feels like heaven when you're with me." I told her while looking into her beautiful violet eyes of hers. She smiled softly and whispered in my ear, "easy, I just wished for someone like you and poof, I'm here and you're here. Happy?" I nodded my head in agreement and we left her house, hand in hand.

We walked down the street and I saw people glancing at us, whispering to other people and ponting. I hear people say "Who's that guy she's with?" or "I didn't know she can look that hot!" I held her hand more tighter and she gave me a look that told me to losen my grip or prepare to feel pain. I losen my grip and just looked at her, like she was a beautiful painting on a wall, or it was nighttime and the stars were out shining brightly, i never looked at her like this before. She made me feel like I was apart of her life and she made me feel like I was invincable. She was my Queen and I was her Knight in shining armor. Nothing could harm her while I'm around and i want to keep it that way!

We walked around the town, from the movies to the park and to the lake. no matter where we went, we were holding each other hands. We stopped at this restaurant we they we playing jazz music. We sat at a table and started talking. "I dont see why we're eating? The music is too dull and the people here are such idoits that when they order something they want and get it, they complain about the time. I dont care about how long it took to bring you a steak, just shut up and eat it you fool!" She kept talking on about the people and the food here and i didn't noticed that she stopped and she was rubbing her leg on mine and she looked at me. She looked like she had something evil in her mind and i was the target. She leaned closer to me and I look down at her open shirt and got a peek at her breast. I blushed slightly and Rika saw me blush and she giggled and whispered softly in my ear. "Let's go back to my place?I have something more fun in mind." I looked at and nodded my head and we took off back to her place.

This is heating up, I cant wait to make chapter 4 and i know you cant wait to read it.


End file.
